Modern Fantasy
Title: Winnie-the-Pooh '' '''Author:' A. A. Milne Genre: Modern Fantasy, Chapter Book Summary: This is an endearing tale of a Bear of Little Brain and his friends Piglet, Eeyore, Christopher Robin, and other that take place in the Hundred Acre Woods. The book features adventures of Christopher Robin and his friends. It starts off with Pooh Bear uses a balloon to get honey, Piglet meeting a Heffalump, and Eeyore has a birthday. Personal Reflection: Who doesn’t love Winnie-the-Pooh? I love his character and his moto on life. This is a classic children story about a little bear that loves honey and getting himself in pickles. Title: Charlotte’s Web Author: E.B. White Genre: Modern Fantasy, Chapter Book Summary: A young girl named Fern saves Wilbur’s life, a runt pig from her uncle Zuckerman’s farm. She raises the pig until he now longer can be kept inside. Wilbur back on Zuckerman’s farm meets a spider named, Charlotte who spins a web to help save Wilbur’s life. Personal Reaction: This is a favorite book of mine. It is a classic story that teaches children about friendship, love, life and dying. It helps children understand how things work on the life of farm. Title: Stuart Little '' '''Author:' E.B. White Genre: Modern Fantasy, Chapter Book Summary: Stuart Little is not an ordinary mouse. He was born into a family of humans and has an older brother George and a cat named Snowbell. Stuart set out on a grand adventure to find his best friend Margalo, a bird, who disappears from her nest. This is the first time Stuart has every left his house. Could you imagine how the world looks to a mouse? Personal Reaction: This is a cute and funny book about a little mouse that adventures into the big city of New York to find his missing friend. If you like adventure and surprises than this is the book for you and Stuart has a knack of getting into trouble along the way. Title: The Wanderer Author: Sharon Creech Genre: Fiction, Modern Fantasy, Chapter Book Summary: Thirteen-year-old Sophie hears the sea calling, promising adventure and a chance for discovery as she sets sail for England with her three uncles and two cousins. Sophie's cousin Cody isn't sure he has the strength to prove himself to the crew and to his father. Through Sophie's and Cody's travel logs; we hear stories of the past and the daily challenges of surviving at sea as The Wanderer sails toward its destination and its passengers search for their places in the world. Personal Reflection: This is a touching tale about a young girl who is charmed by the sea and sets forth on a grand adventurous trip with her relatives to go see her grandfather. I love how courageous she was on this long journey. I don’t know if I could be so brave. Title: The Trumpet of the Swan '' '''Author:' E.B. White Genre: Modern Fantasy, Chapter Book, Diversity Summary: Like the rest of his family, Louis is a trumpeter swan. But unlike his four brothers and sisters, Louis can't trumpet joyfully. In fact, he can't even make a sound. And since he can't trumpet his love, the beautiful swan Serena pays absolutely no attention to him. Louis tries everything he can think of to win Serena's affection. He even goes to school to learn to read and write. But nothing seems to work. Then his father steals him a real brass trumpet. But does this help him win is love? Personal Reflection: I love how this book brings together a tale with unforgettable, poetic and deeply moving story of love, friendship, and most importantly, coming to terms with a disability.